La agente
by BellaGabriela-111
Summary: Bella se escapa a Italia al enterarse de que Edward solo fue su novio por una apuesta ,pero que pasa cuando 1 año después debe regresar a Forks por el cumpleaños de su padre siendo una agente secreta como James Bond ?
1. Summary

Bella ulle a Italia al enterarse que Edward solo a sido su novio por una apuesta ,pero que pasa si después de 2 años tiene que regresar a Forks por el cumpleaños de su padre siendo una agente secreta igual a James Bond?


	2. 2¿Soy una Apuesta?

Bella pov.

Hola me llamo Isabella Marie Swan o Bella para los amigos tengo 2 hermanos uno se llama Emmett de 19 años y Jasper de 18 yo por mi parte tengo 17 soy la menor de los tres hermanos.

Mis padres Charlie y René Swan, están divorciados pero aun así mi madre ocupa nuestro apellido por petición nuestra, yo y mis hermanos vivimos con mi padre en Forks, Washington cerca de Phoenix.

Mi novio se llama Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , Edward mas corto o Eddie como le dice Emmett para molestarlo ,somos novios desde hace 1 año y medio y e decidido que a llegado la hora der suya completamente , le entregare mi virtud mañana después del baile de San Valentín.

Hablando del baile de San Valentín, ahora me encuentro en el centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para Edward junto con Alice su hermana, una compradora compulsiva de 18 años novia de mi hermano Jasper y con su otra hermana Rosalie una rubia escultural pero sin ser hueca novia de Emmy como le decía ella osease Emmett

-Y bien Bella que le vas a comprar a mi hermano-dijo Alice

-Unas partituras que no logra encontrar son supuestamente algo que quiere tocar para mi-le conteste

-Awww que tierno-dijo dando brinquitos

-Enana, deberías dejar de usar tanto pegamento te esta afectando-dijo Rosalie

Y Alice como siempre tan madura le saco la lengua, Rose tenia razón ese pegamento no es tan bueno para la salud de la enana

-Esperen aquí, veré si aquí si las tienen-dije agarrando a Alice para que dejara de saltar

-Ok pero apúrate porque hay que ir a comprar lo vestidos-dijo volviendo a dar salto

-Eres incorregible-dijimos yo y Rose asiendo que nos riéramos

-Querrán decir única-Dijo sacándonos la lengua

Rodé los ojos y me metí a la tienda por suerte si tenían las partituras las pague agradecí y regrese con ellas.

-Ya era hora, pensé que habías muerto-dijo Alice con cara de fastidio

-Alice cuando entre eran las 2:30 y ahora son las 2:33-dije viendo mi reloj

-Ok tal vez exagere, pero ya vámonos-dijo jalándonos a mi y Rose del brazo

Caminamos asta la tienda donde un millón de vestidos después escogieron, si como lo oyeron escogieron ya que yo no pude decir ni pio.

Mi vestido era un solo hombro en el cual había un moño, era un poco arriba de la rodilla, con un listón negro debajo del busto lo que lo realzaba, empezaba con un azul claro desde las tiras e iba subiendo de tono hasta un azul eléctrico bastante llamativo en la parte de abajo.

El de Rose era uno de color vino largo, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, de tirantes y con un cinturón en la cintura con un moño negro igual que el cinturón.

El de Alice era uno de color verde eléctrico un poco debajo de las rodillas, con hombros normales y un moño del lado derecho de la cintura de color negro.

-Hay vamos a ser la envidia del baile-dijo dando brinquitos Alice

-Si claro-dijo rodando Rosalie los ojos -oye, que no es ese Edward-dijo señalando a Edward que estaba hablando cerca de una pared con Tyler y Mike.

-Vamos a saludarlos-Dijo Alice

-No mejor vamos a espiarlo-Dije yo, y antes de que pudieran protestar las jale del brazo y corrimos hasta quedar detrás de la pared.

-No hagan ruido-dije, ellas asintieron y pusieron su oído en la pared

-Vamos Cullen acepta los 200 dólares de la apuesta-dijo Mike

-Mira que salir con Swan merece un reconocimiento-secundo Tyler

-No te hagas del rogar y acepta mira, la llevas al baile, te la tiras, la cortas y luego puedes salir con Tania, mira que tiene las curvas donde tienen que estar-dijo Eric

No lo podía creer solo era una apuesta, solo eso el nunca sintió nada por mi, estaba tan absorta en mi mente asta que un golpe en la pared me saco de mis pensamientos

-Apuesta la mierda, ahora mismo le parto la cara a Edward-Dijo Rose levantándose

-Rose no hagas ruido-dije me levante la jale a ella y a Alice al estacionamiento

-Yo te secundo Rose-dijo Alice poniendo cara ruda-nadie le hace daño a Bella sin antes no vérselas con nosotras-dijo chocando su puño con su palma

-Tranquilas estoy bien-dije aguantando mis lagrimas-no hace falta-dije pero se me escapo una lagrima asiendo que ellas gruñeran

-Bella, mi hermano es un idiota y me disculpo por el aunque sigo queriendo hacerle daño, pero mañana es el baile así que, que piensas hacer-dijo Alice

-Irme a Italia-dije asiendo que abrieran la boca-mama me había dicho que su esposo Phil lo habían mandado a trabajara Italia, dijo que si quería yo también los podía acompañar, terminare mis estudios allá, supongo que las visitare en sus cumpleaños-dije sonriendo tristemente

-Bella, estas segura-dijo Alice temerosa

-No hay forma de que te mudes, por lo menos mas cerca como en Phoenix-dijo Rose esperanzada

-Si! te podrías quedar en casa de tus padres, y yo te podría ir a traer, pero no nos dejes-dijo Alice asiendo un pucherito de "Made in Alice"

-No quiero seguir viendo a Edward, tengo un plan-dije con resentimiento-Llamen a cada chica que valla en la escuela-dije con seriedad-menos a Tania, cítenlas en 20 minutos en mi casa-concluí

-Me siento James Bond-dijeron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo

Las tres reímos, pero yo en el fondo estaba aguantándome las lágrimas, las despedí rápidamente y me encamine a mi casa, cuando llegue papa estaba viendo un partido de…. creo que futbol así que solo lo salude, iba a la mitad del camino cuando recordé que me iba a Italia, esta charla no iba a ser buena.

Aww hola díganme, les gusto el primer capitulo, soy nueva me dejan Rws?


	3. 3El plan

Bella Pov.

Respire profundamente y regrese hasta quedar en la sala.

-Papa tengo que hablar contigo-dije seria y sentándome enfrente de el

-Supongo que es importante-dijo apagando la tv

-Me quiero ir a Italia con Mama-dije soltándolo rápidamente-Quiero terminar mis estudios allá y tener un buen trabajo, te enviare dinero, te vendré a visitar a tu cumpleaños, para el de Alice, Rose, Emmy y el de Jasper y tal vez para navidad, para las bodas de Jasper y Emmett y cualquier fiesta -dije tratando de no hacerlo tan duro y tratando de hacerle creer que nos veríamos seguido y eso que ni siquiera había dicho algo a el y yo ya estaba rogando , GENIAL.

-Esta segura, aquí tienes una buena vida, podrías trabajar en Phoenix y además que no estabas saliendo con el tal Edward-al decir nombre se me volvieron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas-no es necesario que nos des dinero Emmett y yo trabajaremos tu podrías ahorrar para cualquier cosa que quieras y además aquí ya tienes casi hecha tu vida-dijo suplicante

-Te juro que en cuanto tenga lo suficiente regresare-eso era mentira pero no quería entristecerlo mas- además te apuesto que Emmett pronto te dará nietos-dije con picardía-y Jasper ya va a terminar su año en 3 meses y se quedara en la casa durante 6 meses y luego será Emmett te apuesto , que no siquiera notarias mi ausencia además en menos de lo que vuelve a entrar Emmett a la Universidad yo ya estaré aquí para tu cumpleaños-dije tratando de convencerlo-además los cumpleaños de Rose, Jasper y Alice son en diciembre juro que vendré-dije casi rompiendo en llanto

-Lo juras-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo juro- dije abrazándolo y tratando de mantener a raya mis lagrimas

-Cuando te vas-dijo separándose

-Mañana en la noche después del Baile de San Valentín-dije casi llorando

-Ya tienes todo listo-dijo-no te hace falta dinero o que te lleve al aeropuerto-concluyo

-Utilice una parte de mis ahorros y los chicas me llevaran quieren despedirse-dije levantándome para irme

-Te quiero mucho Bells, no lo olvides esta siempre será tu casa y te recibirá con los brazos abiertos-dijo levantándose-voy con Sue a decirle si podrá venir a cocinar todos los días-dijo con tristeza

-Papa hoy van a venir un par de chicas para que pueda despedirme y por un par me refiero a la mitad del instituto-concluí

-Entonces te veo en mi cumpleaños, iré a pescar con Billy y no regresare en esta semana, las despedidas no son lo mío-dijo abrazándome y marchándose.

Suspire me quedaban 10 min. Antes de que llegaran las chicas, que raro 10 min. A mi me habían parecido horas.

Prepare palomitas, un gran pizarrón a mitad de la sala y marcadores.10 minutos mas tarde tenia a la mitad de la escuela tras mi puerta

-Pasen-dije abriendo la puerta, todas se sentaron en el piso y no falto la gorrona que luego luego tomo las palomitas, rodé los ojos y cerré.

-Hola chicas-dije parándome alado del pizarrón

-Hola bella, ya que estamos todas, nos podrías decir que hacemos aquí-dijo Ángela

-Verán me voy a ir a Italia y quiero cortar a Edward porque-tome aire y lo solté-solo fue una apuesta que hizo con Mike lo que hizo que saliera conmigo, necesito que me ayuden a salir sin que sepa adonde me voy y poder evitarlo a toda costa-concluí

Todas se quedaron con cara de Póker Face ninguna reaccionó asta que Rose chiflo y dijo:

-Bueno nos ayudan o que-dije poniéndose a mi lado

-Por supuesto-respondieron todas a coro

-Ok este es el plan-dije señalando el pizarrón-necesito salir sin que nadie vea a donde voy así que Ángela, Alice, Rose y Jessica se escaparan atrás de la escuela y apagaran la luz cuando les llame y diga "Ahora" apagaran la luz durante 1 minuto y luego la encenderán escabulliremos rápidamente y de hay me llevaran al aeropuerto, pero para que no se oiga así a donde voy corriendo necesito que todas las chicas griten, ok suena raro pero me servirá de mucho creen que puedan hacerlo?-dije con la ceja levantada

Todas asintieron y cada una se despidió de mi dándome su numero y su correo para poder comunicarme con ellas, recibí todos y cada uno de ellos pues mientras aliados tuviera aquí en Forks menos vería a…. El innombrable creo que le pondré Voldemort como en Harry Potter ya que no lo devén mencionarlo.

Después de un millón de despedidas solo quedamos Alice, Rose y yo.

-Belly nos podemos quedar a dormir-dijo Alice saltando-Sera nuestra ultima pillamada juntas-Dijo con un puchero de "Made in Alice"-por favor, juramos no hacer ruido para que tu papa pueda dormir-concluí

-Claro, papa no regresara asta dentro de una semana, supongo que si-dije abrazandolas-sera nuestra ultima pillamada pero la mejor de todas- dije sonriendo

Para ellas fue la mejor pillamada de su vida pero yo tuve que jugar a "Barbie Bella" ya que no se que tanta cosa pusieron en mi cara, pusieron mascarillas de frutas que ni siquiera sabia que existían, mi cabello fue el laboratorio de Rose para hacer cualquier peinado que se le ocurriera, mis uñas de pies y manos experimentaron mínimo 7 cambios de color cada una asta que según en palabras de Alice ``Este color te va con el vestido, el idiota de mi hermano vera de que se perdió

La 2 terminaron exhaustas después de dejarme semi-preparada para mañana.

MAÑANA, mañana seria el día en que me le cortaría y el ultimo día en el que vería a Edward, DIOS SI EXISTES DAME VALOR.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue un buenas noches por parte de las Alice y Rose, con 2 kilos de mascarilla, rótulos, 5 kilos de cremas en mi cuerpo y una bata caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.

-Rose, Bella levántense-grito una voz muy parecida a Alice

-Hermosa Belly o te levantas o te levanto-me gritaron en el oído, ahora confirmado era la voz de Alice

Abrí lo ojos y vi la cara de fastidio de Alice y la cara adormilada de Rose sentada en un banco alado de ella.

-Que hora es-dije con voz ronca por el sueño

-Las 7:00 am, tenemos que empezar a prepararnos, el baile comienza a las 8:00 pm-dijo tratando de levantarme

-Que!-dije levantándome rápidamente

-Dije que el-pero no termino ya que la interrumpí

-Alice cariño, estas escuchando lo que dices? FALTAN 13 HORAS PARA EL MALDITO BAILE!-dije gritando

-Los se, se que es muy poco tiempo para arreglarnos y de hecho las iba a levantar a 5:00 am, pero se veían tan cansadas, que lo atrase 2 horas-dijo con cara de comprensión-pero ya están levantadas así que hay que empezar-dije dando brinquitos

-Gracias por la comprensión-dije con sarcasmo

-De nada-dijo ignorando mí sarcasmo-ahora, vamos a quitarte la crema, los rótulos y la mascarilla y veras que mi hermano fue un idiota-dije sentándome en un banco

-Querrás decir que fue, es y será un idiota-dije con yo con resentimiento

-Tienes razón-dijeron a coro-pero deja de hablar para poder quitarte esto-termino solo Alice

Me fueron quitando la crema de mi cuerpo, la cual quedo muy tersa y suave, los rótulos ayudaron a dejar mi cabello bien ondulado y bastante sedoso y por ultimo la mascarilla dejo mi cara sin imperfección alguna.

Me colocaron el vestido con mucho cuidado y me pusieron lápiz labial rojo tenue, pero que realzaba mis labios, enchinaron más mis pestañas, si eso es posible. Me colocaron sombra azul en los ojos

-Wau, esa soy yo? –dije ya que era irreconocible

-Sip, apoco no nos lucimos-dijo Alice quien se veía espectacular junto con Rose la cual estaba mas hermosa de lo normal.

-Bueno son 7:30 hay que tomar agua y esperar a los chicos-dijo Alice dando brinquitos

Y exactamente a las 8:00 pm en punto teníamos a Emmet, Jasper y ``Mi querido y amado noviecito´´ detrás de esa puerta esperándonos para ir al baile de San Valentín.

Tome aire y relaje mis musculo además de morderme la lengua en que caso de quisiera llorar

-Es la hora-dijo Alice

_Chan chan chan cha Es la hora de ver que va a pasar creen que les resulte el plan, a quien encontrara bella en Italia upss hable de mas xD

Cualquier cosa déjenme su comentario ¡Rws!


	4. Como demonios me deje comvenser!

Bella Pov.

-Bella estas segura?-dijo pregunto Rose-podemos decir que estas enferma y venir por ti para llevarte a aeropuerto-dije tratando de sonar tranquila aunque no dejaba de jugar con sus manos y taconear el suelo

-Tranquila ya lo tengo planeado-dije segura

Alice abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el innombrable o como le digo yo: Voldemort. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo se veía increíble su smoking lo hacia más atractivo además de que su corbata roja era del mismo tono que el de mis labios y su pelo se veía peinado pero con un toque revuelto: era el maldito dios griego del cual seguía enamorada después de todo.

-Amor, te vez preciosa-dijo Edward supuestamente tratando de sonar sexy, ja ja! Antes me hubiera ruborizado pero ahora hubiera dado lo que fuera por darle una buena patada donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Solo me limite a asentir y caminar directo hacia el coche.

Alice y Rose iban detrás de mi las tres nos subimos en la parte trasera del auto en cuanto ellos empezaron hablar, nosotras aprovechamos para hacer lo mismo.

-Wau bella, nunca había visto que no te ruborizaras con eso, enserio te enojaste con el-dijo Alice sorprendida

-Hubiera dado lo que fuera por darle una patada donde la espalda pierde su nombre y de paso en los huevos… si es que tiene-dije apretando los puños

Alice y Rose me miraron sorprendidas, y no era de menos ya que yo no era de las que decía groserías aunque después de intercambiar miradas soltaron a carcajadas y como no, yo las acompañe.

-Oigan chicas, de que se ríen-dijo inocentemente Emmett-acaso bella dijo su primera grosería-dijo mirándonos

Intercambiamos miradas y nos carcajeamos aun más fuertes por que sin querer Emmett le atino.

-No Emmett solo que bella, ya esta aprendiendo de nosotras-dijo Alice asiendo que de nuevo las carcajadas nos volvieran a atacar.

-Auuu basta, me duele el estomago-dije tratando de parar de reír

-Bella cariño, estas bien quieres algo para el dolor-dijo el compasivo de Edward, dios este no es pianista es actor!

-No seas idiota, es por la risa-dije asiendo que todos en el coche me miraran, yo y las chicas estallamos en risa mientras que los hombres nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Tu primer grosería Belly, hay que celebrarlo-dijo Emmett gritando

-No es mi primera grosería-dije tranquilamente y viendo a las chicas

-Como! Y no la escuchamos, joder lo quería grabar-dijeron Emmett y Jasper asiendo que todos en el choche riéramos, aunque Edward me miraba extrañado como si supiera que algo malo le iba a pasar Ja! No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Llegamos 15 minutos después, todos agarraron a sus respectivas parejas, pero yo salí disparada por un beso de ángel necesitaba algo que me calmara y el alcohol era buena idea.

-Me puedes dar un beso de ángel-le dije al chico de la barra

-Claro-dijo tratando de sonar coqueto

Sonreí por cortesía en cuanto me lo entrego, me fui a la mesa donde estaban los chicos

Las chicas al verme con mi copa se levantaron, se pusieron a mi lado, Alice tomo mi baso lo dejo en la mesa y me jalaron hacia el baño y todo sin decir ni pio.

Al entra me miraron caras interrogantes

-¿Qué?-dije inocentemente

-Como que, que cuando demonios empezaste a beber recuerda que eres-Rosalie no pudo terminar por que Alice la interrumpió

-Descoordinada-termino Alice

-Ya bebí una vez y casi violo al estúpido de tu hermano por estar ebria-dije enojada por recordar como casi o bueno como le salte encima a Edward cuando quedamos encerrados en el bar de su padre, después de varios tequilas juro que podía ver un Ángel y un diablo bella a cada lado de mi hombro.

Se miraron entre ella y rompieron en carcajadas, yo las mire enojada y salí del baño a la mesa de los chicos y ante la atenta mirada de ellos me tome de jalón el beso de Ángel, me ardió un poco la garganta pero compara con lo que sientia en mi corazón esto era como la caricia del aire.

Me senté para sacar mi celular y mirar la hora el avión salía en media hora así que antes de que los chicos me dijeran algo me dirigí al baño corriendo las chicas estaba en el suelo agarrándose el estomago tratando de aguantar las risas.

Las ayude a levantarse y después de que se calmaron les dije

-El avión sale en media hora-dije seria aunque trataba de mantener la lagrimas a raya

-Ellas de inmediato pusieron cara triste y me abrazaron llorando yo ya lo había hecho millones de beses antes de venir al baile así que ya no tenia nada que soltar

Te vamos a extrañar, te juro que de no ser por que es mi hermano ya lo hubiera matado-dijo Alice triste

-No va a ser lo mismo sin ti-dijo Rosalie, me permití sacar una pequeña pero muy significativa lágrima la cual seque rápidamente.

Les ayude a arreglarse y cuando estuvimos listas fuimos a la mesa de los chicos nos miraban un poco extraños, sabia que Jasper sabia que algo iba a pasar era algo como un tipo don que le permitía saber los estados de animo o de de modificar uno

-Esta todo bien-dijo la vos del innombrable

-Si- contestamos las chicas y yo amargamente-en lo que cabe-termine yo

-Que tal si vamos bailar-dijo la estridente vos de Emmett ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando

-Claro-dije arrogantemente

-Vamos-dijo el innombrable con una sonrisa torcida la cual "era" mi favorita en ese momento mi mano me picaba, tenía la sensación de darle una cachetada pero me abstuve solo asentí con una sonrisa hipócrita y tome la mano que me ofrecía me mira un poco raro en sus ojos había confusión, dolor y ¿amor? ja si que sabia actuar esa casi me la creo.

Mientras cruzaba la pista vi como las chicas comían con la mirada a Edward y los chicos a mí, me sentí un poco cohibida pero… los celos no eran una mala opción.

Sonreí maliciosamente mientras discretamente abría un poco mas mi escote muchos parecían desnudarme con la mirada, asta que James vino y con ojos llenos de lujuria me dijo

-Bella te molestaría bailar conmigo-dijo con la voz un poco ronca

-Ella ya tiene pareja-dijo con voz dura Edward

-Claro-dije con una gran sonrisa-No te molesta o si Edward-dije con voz engreída el me miro raro y negó con la cabeza

-Te espero en la mesa -me susurro en el oído eso me éxito un poco pero me tenia que mantener derecha y orgullosa así que solo asentí y fui a la pista con James empezó a sonar una canción bastante provocativa para mi gusto pero justo lo que necesitaba para poner celoso a Edward

James tomo mis caderas y las pego a su cuerpo mientras yo me movía al compas de la canción, con su caderas me volteé poniendo mi espalda en su pecho y mientras me seguía moviendo provocativamente sentí una varias miradas sobre mi, empezaron a formar un circulo alrededor de James y de mi así que me moví lo mejor que pude y pude notar que Jacmes lo estaba disfrutando ya que lo sentí en mi entrepierna, me asuste pero sabia que James no aria nada así que en cuanto termino la canción todo el gimnasio estallo en aplausos y en chiflidos.

Dirigí mi mirada un segundo hacia Edward tenia los puños tan apretados que tenia los nudillos blancos, la cara la traía puesta roja, sus ojos tenían inyectada sangre. No pude seguir mirándolo ya que sentí mi bolso temblar me di cuenta de que era mi teléfono así que en ese segundo salí corriendo a la entrada del gimnasio cuando salí conteste

-Si?

-Bella ya estamos aquí, en tres minutos las luces se apagaran ya les mande un mensaje a las chicas apúrate te vemos en la salida-dijo Alice atreves del teléfono

-Ok-dije y colgué justo cuando iba a travesar la puerta una mano me tomo la muñeca con algo de fuerza y me volteo era Edward tenia la cara roja y los ojos negros estaba enojado y no lo había visto así desde que su Volvo se había rayado la puerta en resumen estaba encabronado.

-Me podrías decir que demonios pasó allá adentro Isabella-dijo con voz ronca por el enojo

-Cierto, aun no me as tirado para cobrar la apuesta, lo siento pero pues como solo por esta noche ibas a seguir conmigo pensé que podría empezar a rehacer mi vida-dije con cara hipócrita

En menos de lo que canta un gallo su cara había perdido todo el color terminando más blanca de lo normal y demostraba dolor y remordimiento

-Bella no es como tu píen-no lo deje terminar ya había sido demasiado dulce esta noche así que ya era hora de sacar a la perra dentro de mi

-No es como yo pienso, si ya lo se perdón se me había olvidado que tienes que actuar la verdad es que eres muy bueno, no sabes que suerte tiene Tanya de ser la primera en tu vida tendrías una gran fama como actor para poder mantenerla-Dije con cara de comprensión

Eso al parecer le dolió pues sus ojos se pusieron rojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Por un momento me dieron ganas de abrasarlo y decirle que a pesar de todo lo amaba pero tenia que ser fuerte, así que me mantuve recta y orgullosa.

-Te juro que de verdad te a-en ese momento las luces se apagaron y se oyeron gritos lo aproveche para salir corriendo choque varias veces pero me importo una mierda.

Logre llegar a la puerta donde me esperaba el carro de Alice me subí y de inmediato partió hacia el aeropuerto.

El recorrido lo hicimos en silencio aunque sabía que ellas trataban de mantener a raya sus lágrimas al igual que yo.

Legamos en 20 minutos me quedaban 5 para subir al avión así que cuando estuve en la puerta me voltee solté las maletas y corrí a abrazarlas con lagrimas en los ojos

-Las extrañare, tal vez venga para el cumpleaños de papa-dije tratando de que no se me cortara la voz

-Cuídate te queremos-dijeron con esfuerzo ya que estaban hipando por el llanto

-No le suelten nada a Edward, Rose amenaza a Emmett a dejarlo sin sexo si le dice a Edward-Ella se sonrojo y yo y Alice reímos-lo mismo para ti señorita compra los de sabor melón- dije imitando su voz, ella sonrojo aun mas que Rose y ella y yo reímos

-Adiós-dije y entre al avión

Flash Back

En el camino me senté junto a la ventanilla y me puse mis audífonos para que las canciones de Bruno Mars inundaran mis sentidos.

No se en que momento me quede dormida asta que una azafata me despertó diciendo que ya habías llegado al bajar mi madre y Phil estaban parados esperándome en cuanto mi madre me vio vino corriendo y me abrazo

-Bella hija cuantos as crecido seguro que ya tienes varios muchachitos detrás de ti te estas cuidando verdad ¿?-yo me sonroje pues casi lo había gritado

-Mama no tengo tiempo para muchachos-dije divertida al ver su cara de decepción

-Isabella Marie Swan ningún hijo mío seguirá virgen después de los 20 así que esta misma noche vas a un bar-dijo casi gritando provocando que varios nos voltearan a ver me sonroje mas y saque a mi madre y a un Phil muerto de la risa del aeropuerto.

Los monte en el auto mientras Phil me daba la dirección ya adentro arranca y conduje riéndome por las historias que Phil me contaban de mi Mama.

No podía creer que peleara con un señora por un par de condones, CONDONES jajaja!

Estuve manejando asta que llegamos a una pequeña casa con tres cuartos 1 baño en dos de ellos sala, cocina y un patio.

-Bella metete a bañar mientras escojo tu ropa para que te vallas al bar-dijo aclarándome con la mirada que no tenia opción discutir enojada bufe pero asentí

-Después de un rico baño (mi mama me saco jalándome porque no me quería salir) del cual accedí amablemente de salir (nótese el sarcasmo) estaba sentada en una silla frente al tocador esperando a que mi mama terminara de rizar mi cabello.

-Bella, bella despierta-una voz me saco de un maravilloso sueño en el que nada de esto había pasado.

-Que? Que paso –pregunte a mi madre

-Te quedaste dormida-dijo acusadoramente-pero levántate ya estas lista ponte el vestido y los zapatos-termino y salió de habitación no sin antes ponerle seguro, mierda tenia la esperanza de poder salir por hay.

OH NO! Mi madre me puso un vestido que me llegaba al muslo de color rojo mierda! Y los zapatos eran botas de cuero negras eran de mínimo 8 centímetros y me llegaban a la rodilla.

Mierda si salía virgen de esto me voy a volver católica estricta, a la mierda creo que quiero ser monja

-Ok tu puedes, recuerda que es el primer paso para olvidarlo-me susurre a mi misma

Me lo puse y aunque no lo quería reconocer me veía bien…pero parecía una perra.

-Isabella Swan sube al auto si no quieres que te meta yo misma-el grito de mi madre me trajo a la realidad

Salí del cuarto y me metí al auto sin rechistar, estuvimos manejando durante los 20 minutos mas largos y vergonzosos de mi vida ya que mi madre me estaba hablando de las posiciones creo que enseño el kamasutra completo además de trucos para llegar mas rápido no puedo creer que mi propia madre me este preguntando si soy flexible…. Aunque a decir verdad si lo soy.

-Bueno Isabella espero que hoy no regreses a la casa y si lo haces no quiero que hagan mucho ruido ok?-dijo mi mama alzando una ceja yo no sabia si reírme o llorar así que solo asentí y me bajo de carro no sin antes de que mi mama me diera un condón.

Ok esto se estaba saliendo de control, lo guarde en mi bolso y entre todo estaba lleno de gente y se escuchaba una canción de los Black Eyed Peas The Time para ser mas exactos después de lograr pasar la barrera humana que se formo logre llegar a la barra.

-Me podrías dar un beso de angel-pedi al chico de la barra

-Claro-dijo sonriendo, soy yo o cada vez que le hablaba aun hombre me sonrían demasiado, GRACIAS RENE pensé.

-Ten-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias –dije y el se fue a atender a mas personas, me levante y me senté en un sillón

Estaba concentrada tarareando la canción de Firework de Katy Perry cuando tocaron mi hombro

-Disculpa me podría sentar a tu lado-me volteé y era un chico como de 17 años pelo negro, ojos color azul y de tez un poco morena se veía agradable así que acepte.

-Claro-dije con una sonrisa amigable

-Soy Nathan y tu-dijo sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome su mano

-Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan bella- dije aceptando la mano que me ofrecía

-Y dime que te trae por aquí, porque por tu cara puedo notar que no eres de las que vienen a este tipo de lugares-dijo sonriendo

-Es bastante vergonzoso-dije sonrojándome un poco

-No creo que sea peor que yo-dijo divertido y un poco avergonzado-Un gay me venia persiguiendo porque mis amigos le dijeron que yo también era gay y después de 20 cuadras vi este lugar para esconderme y ya que el se había ido ya que estaba adentro dije "por que no, soy joven hay que divertirse" y eme aquí platicando contigo-dijo un poco sonrojado

-Mi madre a la mitad de un aeropuerto grito que ninguno de sus hijos seguiría virgen después de los 20 y técnicamente me obligo a venir no sin antes enseñarme el kamasutra completo y darme un condón-dije un poco sonrojada pero a la vez divertida

-Wow bueno creo que estamos empatados-dijo con lo ojos como platos

-Bueno y que edad tienes-con esa pregunta mía nos enfrascamos en un conversación bastante larga que no me había dado cuenta de que ya había amanecido

-Bueno dado que por que ya es de mañana y porque supongo que tu mama piensa que ya no eres virgen creo que es hora de despedirnos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona así que decidí devolvérsela

-Y dado que el gay ya se debió a ver tirado a alguien, y por el momento no te va a perseguir digo lo mismo-dije con aires de superioridad cuando vi que se sonrojo

-Bueno ya tienes mi teléfono y yo el tuyo llámame para que alguna vez volvamos a salir-dije dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Lo mismo digo, adiós- dije saliendo y tomando un taxi hacia mi casa

FIN FLASH BACK

-Bella en que piensas-la voz de Nathan me saco de mis pensamientos

-En como nos conocimos-dije sonriendo

-Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer-dijo abrazándome

-De hecho hace exactamente año fue eso-dije asiendo cuentas hace 1 año había encontrado al mejor amigo que hubiera podido tener, Nathan

Pero antes de que me pudiera contestar mi teléfono estaba sonando, así que fui a contestarlo

-Alo-dije

-Hermanita-la voz de Emmett grito atreves del teléfono

-Hola Emmett perdón es que me iba a echar un polvo y el quedo en llamarme-decidí bromearlo

-QUE! Isabella Marie Swan si me entero de que ya no eres virgen no te la vas a acabar-grito atreves del teléfono

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Siempre que les digo eso a las chicas me dicen lo mismo jajajajajaja!

-Te habla papa-dijo frio y cortante

-Isabella como es eso de que ya no eres virgen, sabia que tu madre lo iba a hacer, te lastimo, como se me ocurre preguntar seguro que te lastimo, tengo contactos en Italia-no lo deje terminar pues ya estaba desvariando

-Papa solo estaba bromeando con Emmett, todavía soy virgen y René lo intento pero no lo logro aunque ella cree que si así que no le digas-dije tranquilamente

En ese momento escuche un "Todavía es virgen" y un gran suspiro por parte de todos los que estaban ahí

-Hija crees que puedas venir para mi cumpleaños-pregunto mi padre esperanzado pues el año anterior no pude ir debido a mi "Trabajo" si es que eso se considera, ya que no creo que ser agente secreta de "Twilight Company" y matar a mafioso y muchas personas más sea un trabajo.

-No lo se, sabes que mi jefe es muy estricto-dije tratando de sonar convincente aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo por poder ir

-Por favor, todos te extrañamos incluso Esme y Carlisle se van a quedar a dormir-dijo con una voz con la que no me quedo otra mas que aceptar, ya vería como pero juro por Dios que si no convenzo a Aro de que me deje ir me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Swan!

-Tú ganas-dije en un suspiro-iré-concluí

Ese momento se escucho el grito de mi padre diciendo "Va a venir" seguido de los gritos de las chicas, de los chicos y lo de Carlisle y Esme.

-Cuando vienes-dijo tratando de controlar la emoción aunque estaba fallando miserablemente

-Bueno dado que los chicos estarán de vacaciones por un mes y hace mucho que no los veo mañana en la noche estaré hay y me quedare todo el mes para poder disfrutar -termine de decir esperando gritos

Se escucho un golpe sordo supuse que tiro el telefono, y otro grito diciendo "Se quedara un mes" Se escucho a Alice diciendo que quedaba muy poco tiempo para planificar a los chicos gritando que me iban a enseñar a jugar futbol americano y a mi padre diciendo que me enseñaría a usar un arma.

Suspire si supieran que todo eso ya lo se hacer y con que experiencia

-Me tengo que ir que vallan las chicas por mí al aeropuerto BYE-dije cortando

-Supongo que por lo que oí te tendré que ayudar a convencer a Aro para que PODAMOS ir-dijo remarcando podamos

-Supongo que estas invitado-dije sarcásticamente

-Por supuesto como no conocer al adonis de tu ex-dijo con cara lujuriosa, si en efecto le enseñe una foto de Edward a Nathan y se volvió Bisexual, al principio pensé que bromeaba pero después me di cuenta de que no era así, ya que lo encontré en su cama mientras un morenazo le daba duro una imagen que nunca olvidaría.

-Vamos a la agencia-dije tranquilamente

Subimos al auto y yo solo rogaba a dios que Aro me dejara ir un mes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

QUE PASO! Creían que ya se habían salvado de leer mis locuras LOL no es tan fácil jajajajaja

ACLARACION: Hay una historia que se llama "lagrimas de amor" en la cual se supone también bella es un apuesta y tiene un amigo llamado Nathan quiero decir que la e leído pero la mía va a ser totalmente diferente así que no quiero que me digan que estoy plagiando y si tengo a Nathan es porque mi iguana se llama así y ya que la quiero mucho pues decidí incluirla xD así que

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO


End file.
